1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a refuse compactor apparatus, and more particularly to a trash-and-garbage compactor having a simplified cam-override-operating mechanism which provides a very lightweight unit for both domestic as well as commercial use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing a lightweight refuse compactor that is compatible for domestic as well as commercial applications.
The many known types of refuse compactors are divided generally into two groups--commercial and domestic. The commercial units are usually complicated and bulky, and are expensive to operate and maintain. The domestic or household units--although smaller in size--are very often too large and heavy for moving and cleaning.
As examples of several known compactors, the following United States patents are mentioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,855 discloses a refuse compactor unit for household use having a receptacle for collection of trash and a hydraulic cam operated by connecting it to the household water supply.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,686 there is disclosed a refuse-compactor apparatus having a housing with an internal chamber adapted to accommodate refuse, a plunger being mounted in the chamber for reciprocating movement. An operating means is provided for automatically cycling the displacement of the plunger from and to its retracted position. The compactor housing includes a side-mounted hopper and an open end having a hinged cover against which trash is pressed by a hydraulic cylinder mechanism.
A kitchen-type compactor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,944. This unit also employs a hydraulic cylinder and piston assembly that is attached to the household water supply flowing into the hydraulic cylinder.
U.S. Pat No. 4,036,152 discloses a combination refuse compactor having an incinerator means included therein.
Other compactor units of interest can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,546; 3,741,108; 4,036,152 and Re. 27,774.